bloodseriesroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Farakas Werewolves
FARKAS WEREWOLVES This type of werewolf has both males and females in their group. They are the strongest and biggest breed of werewolf out of the six. This type of werewolf always manages to stay at an equal rate of popularity. There is always fights within the group because of how dangerous breed they are. Many are killed or banished within these fights, so the birth and death rate is almost equal for most of the year. They are best known for their glowing green eyes. There color of fur always matches their normal hair color when in human form. They have the third longest life span out of the werewolves -About 600-700 years -But there are very few that make it to that age. There are between four and seven elders in each group, they keep the peace within the group and try to mentor and advise the alpha of how to control the pack. There are between thirty and forty packs around the European area. This is the worst werewolf group for their blood lust the live mostly in nomadic lands where they can hunt and kill big animals instead of hunting humans. But there are few that stray and hurt the human community, the FARKAS community protect their own mate and young children. They have it built into them, in wolf and in human form. But the FARKAS are the worst werewolves for losing their mind and becoming Feral and insane. They lose their mind for many reasons, one of the most popular tends to be when their pride has been hurt. Origins The FARKAS werewolves were said to have started in the around the year 380 AD spread across Europe. They were the most dangerous bred of werewolf’s right from the beginning. The first pack of werewolves were meant to have been cursed into that form. They were cursed by a witch; from the Maledixit witches coven. The witches have been said to have been alive since the beginning of time. The specialised in cursing males and females that had done wrong to others in the human race. The curse they put on them was the change into wolf form and the slow pull towards insanity that followed. Many of the first people the cursed hardly made it over a year in that form. But as the witches continued to curse men and women into this werewolf form. They began to form a community of their own. They learned what was happening to them and they started to gather up all the people they could. But in doing so they had separated there self from the human community. They began to breed within themselves; and they soon realised that the gene that had been cursed upon them was passed on to their children. But to form a community they had to be led by an Alpha and that caused a lot of werewolves to fight and die for the chance at being able to lead this powerful pack. When the first men and women that were turned realised that they were cutting their numbers down to much by this fighting began to talk it over with the other werewolves that could see it in their mind. And because the packs were expanding so quickly they decided to make a few packs of werewolves. And spread them over the area of Europe. Making it easier to find others that the witches had curse. So instead of fighting the men that wanted to be Alpha's became the leaders of their own little pack; that began to grow almost instantly. The witches had come out of hiding in the in about 500 AD and began to take on more cursing of the people that were damned. Or in their eyes were damned. Once the packs had grown big enough to be made their own proper race that was spread out all over Europe. They confronted the witches in numbers greater than the witches thought possible. Some were slowly going insane, both the pack and the witches could see this. They knew that the curse was still working they were they had intended it. But the FARKAS wanted to create a treaty between the witches and the werewolves. Abilities Long life span Glowing Green eyes Most Dangerous ~ Bloodlust Insanity Common